The Unknown Destiny
by Ailya the Sorceress
Summary: Its another drop in ME story and its about Morgan and Angelina.......
1. Default Chapter

Ailya here and I just want to say this may not be the best because it's the first chapter and all so yeah and I don't own anything except my two characters and my plot! All the rest is J.R.R Tolkien's!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Morgan and Angelina were EXTREMELY obsessed with the Lord of the Rings. Morgan and Angelina both had blond hair, blue eyes, both were 13, and had somewhat pointy ears. They both liked Elves the best out of the races.  
  
"I wish we could just jump into the book like all those fan fics." Morgan said.  
  
"Wouldn't that be cool? I mean land right in the middle of the council of Elrond!" Angelina replied.  
  
"It wouldn't be cool for Elrond...." Morgan sniggered.  
  
" I suppose not.At least I would get to see Legolas!" Angelina said before sighing.  
  
"If we did land in the council I'd have to wait till Lothlorien to see my favorite hot elf." Morgan explained.  
  
"Oh, that's right! You would have to wait to see Haldir!" Angelina said while laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! You like him too! I just called him first!" Morgan shouted. Angelina stopped laughing because it was true. She liked him as well as Legolas. It didn't matter because they weren't going to Middle Earth anytime soon or at least that's what they thought.  
  
"Well, its not like we are going anywhere so lets think of something to do." Morgan said thinking the same thing as Angelina.  
  
"How about horseback riding?"  
  
"Ah Angelina? I don't know how to ride." Morgan said.  
  
"Well, you can learn."  
  
Morgan just shook her head. She did want to learn. Well she had to get on a horse sooner or later. She wasn't afraid of them though that's one good thing.  
  
Angelina dragged Morgan out to the stables. Angelina lived on a kind of farm. Her family mostly took care of horses. She walked into the stable and went towards the horse she was taking. Morgan headed towards a black horse, which had a white star on its forehead.  
  
"His name is Riven." Said Angelina who was saddling a brown horse named Thereon.  
  
Morgan thought the name Riven reminded her of Rivendell. She knew how to saddle a horse only because Angelina taught her. Though they never went riding because Morgan was still learning the basics.  
  
It took Morgan a while to get everything on right. After she did she climbed up and Riven made his way to Angelina. Morgan felt that Riven knew what to do and just let him follow Angelina on Thereon.  
  
"This isn't too bad." Morgan said.  
  
" No, its not and your riding is quite good."  
  
" I feel like I have ridden for years." Morgan replied.  
  
Angelina grinned and led them to a trail that passes through the woods. She loved this trail because of that. She looked back and Morgan was looking off up the trail. They both liked to climb the trees that were in the woods too.  
  
Morgan figured that they would be riding for a while only because that's all Angelina ever did. Although she couldn't say much about that because all she ever did was read books.  
  
The woods were rather quiet today. The birds weren't singing very much and the wind seemed to stop blowing.  
  
"Its too quiet." Morgan whispered as if fearing to be heard.  
  
Angelina nodded. It was too quiet for a forest. As if everything was listening. They made it safely and uneventfully through the forest back into the open sun filled air. Except it wasn't sunny anymore. Rolling black clouds were blocking out the sun. Morgan could smell the rain.  
  
"This can't be right it was just sunny like two minutes ago!" Angelina yelled back to Morgan.  
  
Morgan didn't know what to say. The rain started light and then grew heavy.  
  
"What should we do?" Morgan shouted to the fast disappearing form that was Angelina.  
  
"I don't know!" Angelina shouted back just as the horses bolted at the flash of lightning that was not far from where they were standing.  
  
Morgan almost fell off of Riven but managed to stay on. She had no idea where Angelina was. Morgan saw oncoming blackness and suddenly felt as if she was falling. She was blinded by sunlight and was on something squishy and human-like.  
  
She jumped up and said, " Figwit!!! I mean Malfanaion!!!"  
  
She heard a groan and turned around to find Angelina who had fallen on to her favorite elf.  
  
"Legolas I am sooo sorry!!!" she said while trying to control her excitement.  
  
Elrond stood up right then making Morgan say rather loud, " Cool hair!!! How did you do that?" which made everyone at the council laugh.  
  
Angelina was still staring at Legolas who was staring back.  
  
"Oh please.." Morgan said walking over and dragging her friend away from Legolas.  
  
"Don't mind her she just hasn't recovered from the fall." Morgan said to Legolas.  
  
"Who are you two?" Elrond asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm.. I'm Angelina."  
  
"And I'm Morgan."  
  
Elrond looked at them both and said, "Where do you come from?" Morgan looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, we come from a place called America or the United States." Angelina said.  
  
"Well, take a seat and we shall talk later." Elrond said once again staring at them.  
  
Morgan thought it was rather weird that Elrond didn't seem at all fazed to see two teenage girls drop out of nowhere. She tuned in to what Elrond was saying.  
  
"We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He said.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"It's Gimli's part now.how boring." Morgan thought.  
  
Gimli took out his axe and said, " Well what are we waiting for?" He walks up there and tries to smash the Ring. Morgan watched as he was thrown back and she suddenly started laughing. Angelina was laughing too but they were both trying not too.  
  
Elrond glanced at them before saying, " The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused  
  
Before continuing " One of you must do this."  
  
Angelina went back to staring at Legolas and Morgan was trying hard not to laugh. It was Boromir's turn to talk and Morgan thought it was also quite boring.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said.  
  
Morgan was sure Angelina would start drooling before long.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" said Legolas making Angelina almost fall off her chair. Morgan sat up straighter knowing that an argument was about to start.  
  
" And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted back.  
  
" And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questioned not very calm either.  
  
" I would be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted. Legolas stood up holding the other elves back at the same time. Everyone was arguing by now until Gandalf got up and yelled at them. It was a little quieter but not much. Morgan was trying to hold Angelina back because she looked like she was ready to go help Legolas argue with Gimli or kill Gimli. Morgan looked at Frodo knowing that he would say that he would take it.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo yelled but no one heard until the second time. Then they were silent.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor.though I do not know the way." Frodo continued.  
  
" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bear." Gandalf said. Angelina was still staring at Legolas who was trying not to notice her. Morgan was watching intently to what was going on.  
  
Aragorn walked over and knelt down, " If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword"  
  
Unfortunately for Morgan, Legolas got up which caused Angelina to try to follow him making Morgan lose her balance and fall over knocking Angelina with her. Everyone looked at them. Legolas broke the silence by saying, "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe." Said Gimli walking up. Morgan started laughing because Legolas had that 'oh great he's coming' look on his face. Angelina sighed and Morgan kicked her. She turned and glared at Morgan who knew she would be in for it later.  
  
Boromir walked up slowly. " You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said. "If it is indeed the will of the Council. Then Gondor will see it done." He added.  
  
"Here!" Both Morgan and Angelina looked over to see Sam running over to stand next to Frodo. " Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"  
  
" No indeed, it seems hardly impossible to separate you two when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said sounding amused.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin shouted. Elrond turned and looked at them with an angry kind of look that was actually funny. Morgan and Angelina couldn't help but snicker. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.quest.thing!" Pippin stated.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.  
  
Morgan had a sudden idea and yelled, " We're coming too! Even if we have to stalk the Fellowship!!" Angelina grinned at her for saying close to the same lines as Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Yes, of course if you really want to." Elrond said but he only took one glance at the determined faces. Morgan walked up to Frodo with Angelina behind her.  
  
"You have our lives and we will protect you till the end!" Morgan said.  
  
"Oh nice speech, Morgan!!" Angelina said clapping.  
  
Elrond smiled. " Eleven companions. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said looking proud. Both Angelina and Morgan were trying to keep straight faces but were not accomplishing too much.  
  
"Did you hear that Pip? We are part of the Fellowship!"  
  
"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Morgan and Angelina grinned. Then they both quickly walked towards Elrond. The others slowly left.  
  
"This is Lailwen," said Elrond gesturing to an elf that walked up. "She will show you to your rooms and I will talk with you soon." Morgan raised an eyebrow as Elrond left sensing that he was hiding something.  
  
"Come this way, please." Lailwen said. Angelina followed her while Morgan held back a little then followed. Angelina noticed her thinking and stopped. Morgan stopped just before she ran into Angelina and looked up.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I don't really know." Morgan replied making Angelina sigh because she could never get a different answer then that most of the time. Morgan watched her walk away and grinned knowing that Angelina hated when she replied that. Lailwen stopped at a door and waited for them both to catch up. Actually waiting for just Morgan to catch up.  
  
"This is one of your rooms but the other is right next to it and they are joined by a door that can be locked." Lailwen explained.  
  
"Well that's good I hope it locks on my side. I don't even know what Morgan might try to do to my room." Angelina thought.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow morning and if you need anything I would be glad to help as would others I'm sure." Lailwen stated and left. Morgan suddenly giggled making Angelina look at her. Morgan had the look of innocence on her face, which was never true. Angelina looked at her suspiciously and opened the door. Morgan followed her in and closed the door. There was a dresser, a closet, and a nightstand next to the biggest bed both of them had ever seen. The dresser was filled with tunics, shirts, and pants. The closet was filled with none other than dresses.  
  
"There's something I haven't worn in awhile!" Morgan remarked saying what Angelina was thinking. Angelina looked at her.  
  
"Nor have I!" she exclaimed. Morgan began to mutter and walked over to what must have been the connecting door. She left Angelina to explore her room more efficiently and walked into an almost identical room to Angelina's except on the nightstand was a pile of books.  
  
"Well that's strange.. Its like they know me well or something.." She muttered. She then went into the bathroom, which had an assortment of things in it. A few brushes and combs with little pots of things that made Morgan raise an eyebrow. There was also a fairly big bathtub and a nice sink with a mirror above it. "I could get use to this." She giggled after that thought then left the room to roam. She strode down a hall, which she randomly picked, and found her way to what appeared to be a kitchen. There was what she thought was the chef of the elves making something or running this way or that directing other elves. Morgan quickly left not wanting to get in the way.  
  
Meanwhile, Angelina locked the door after Morgan left then checked the entire room out and decided to also go walking. Down one hallway she could see Morgan and decided to go the other direction. Ending up in the area where Narsil sat with all the murals on the walls, which made her think that this was where Boromir first met Aragorn along with the "still sharp" quote.  
  
"You are Angelina are you not?" someone said behind her.  
  
She turned around to see Legolas and replied blushing, "Yes, I am."  
  
He nodded and appeared to be thinking until he asked, "Why are you coming with the Fellowship?"  
  
Angelina opened her mouth to reply but was cut of by Morgan who replied as she walked up, "Well I don't know about Angelina but I feel that I need to be part of the Fellowship like its my destiny or something but that might sound weird when said."  
  
"I feel the same thing like I'm just suppose to be here." Angelina added.  
  
"I see. I also feel that. Although it's going to be difficult that is one thing I know." Legolas said. Angelina heard Morgan say something else under her breath but didn't catch any of it really. It all sounded like a bunch of gibberish. It seemed as if even Legolas couldn't understand judging by the strange kind of look he gave her.  
  
"By the way Angelina, it seems they found our horses. I'm not sure where but they did." Morgan said. Another elf had caught up with Morgan when she left the kitchen and had told her about the horses.  
  
"So, they also came with? Are they hurt?" Angelina questioned.  
  
"No, from what I had heard they were not hurt and yes they came with you apparently." Legolas answered for Morgan. Morgan nodded and winked at Angelina then walked away leaving the two alone again.  
  
"Well maybe we shall talk again .Judging by the look on Morgan's face I think I should see what she's up to." Angelina said sighing.  
  
"She enjoys being mischievous?" Legolas asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, I believe she likes it too much." she replied.  
  
"Well then yes do follow her. I will see you at dinner later this evening and maybe we could talk more then." Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes that would be nice." Angelina replied which made Legolas nod and leave. After he left Angelina sighed very loud and started to daydream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I know it may not be the best ending but I did all this late at night! I will update this as soon as I can! 


	2. History and Leaving Rivendell

I just want to say this still may not be that good and it may be a little confusing! I don't own anything except my two characters and my plot! All the rest is J.R.R Tolkien's! Now read on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After Morgan left Angelina with Legolas she continued on through the various gardens throughout Rivendell seeing elves here and there. She was so absorbed in the beauty of it all she ran right into someone. Looking up Morgan almost gasped. It was one of the twins of Elrond, which one she didn't know.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..." she explained to the raven haired twin.  
  
"It is alright Lady Morgan. There was no harm done." Was his reply making Morgan blush slightly.  
  
"Please just call me Morgan... and if I may ask... which twin are you?"  
  
Chuckling he replied, " I am Elrohir." Morgan nodded and took note of all his features to try to find the difference between him and his brother Elladan.  
  
"Once again I'm sorry and I think I should go find my sister now...good day, Elrohir." Morgan suddenly said in a kind of hurry. Elrohir who was smiling now nodded. Morgan left but didn't go to find Angelina. She had had a strange feeling that Elrohir knew something about her and her sister. It was kind of odd really. Although he is one of the sons of Elrond so why wouldn't he know? Morgan shivered for no reason and continued walking again but then stopped suddenly because she had almost run into Angelina. "I'm not doing well I must start paying more attention." Morgan thought.  
  
"Morgan guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Legolas actually said that he will maybe talk to me more at dinner!"  
  
"That's nice...you see if you just stop drooling over him and act semi normal he will like you." Morgan replied earning a glare from Angelina. Giggling Morgan walked next to Angelina on their way back to their rooms.  
  
Elrond sat at his desk reading through various papers that had been piled on his desk when Elrohir walked in.  
  
"Ada I ran into Morgan while I was walking in the gardens and she left in quite a hurry.....It almost seemed like she knew I knew something... Do you think...?"  
  
"Ah......aye it is possible...." Elrond replied looking at Elrohir, "We should expect anything from those two..."  
  
  
  
"Morgan! Morgan!" Morgan opened the adjoining door and stuck her head into Angelina's room.  
  
"What's your problem now?! I can't possibly get ready for dinner when you're yelling for me every 5 minutes!" Morgan said angrily.  
  
"I don't know what I should wear!"  
  
"Still?! For heaven sakes Angelina!" storming over to the closet she started flipping through the dresses that were still in the closet. Pulling out a cream colored dress she tossed it to Angelina. Angelina nodded and went to put it on. Muttering Morgan went back into her room to search for what she was going to wear. Finally pulling out a light blue dress that had flared sleeves and slippers to match she realized she might be a little late because of her friend. Morgan then quickly brushed her hair and ran out the door knowing for some reason Angelina was gone already. "Most likely already drooling over Legolas! Ai Elbereth that girl is so asking for it!" she thought. She reached the hall just in time and was motioned to sit next to Angelina and none other than Legolas. Throughout dinner she didn't really bother to listening into conversations. Instead she fell back into her thinking state until Angelina lightly punched her in the shoulder. Morgan looked up to see both Angelina and Legolas looking at her, which made her burst out laughing. Some of the elves looked at her at that and she managed to stop laughing and just grin. They proceeded into the Hall of Fire where various elves told stories and there was dancing. Morgan noticed a certain elf and realized it was Glorfindel. "Wow...I get to see Glorfindel!" Shaking her head at that thought she quietly got up and left without being noticed by Angelina. Although she suspected Legolas saw her.   
  
Angelina didn't notice Morgan was gone until she was ready to retire to bed. "Where has she gotten to I wonder?" she pondered.  
  
"Right here my friend..." Morgan said appearing with her light blue dress blowing slightly in the breeze. Angelina looked at suspiciously and Morgan smiled. One of the twins appeared over Angelina's shoulder and nearly scared her half to death when he spoke.  
  
"So these are the two that I heard about. More so Morgan from my brother." He said. Morgan looked at him but couldn't find a difference between him and his brother.  
  
"Elladan I presume then?" Angelina questioned having heard about Morgan's talk with Elrohir.  
  
"Aye. I hope you both enjoyed yourselves tonight. Although I did see you, Morgan, slip out rather early..." he said. Morgan smiled and blushed a little while Angelina looked at her again.  
  
"Yes, I think we both enjoyed ourselves. As for me leaving early I just need more time to think and some fresh air."   
  
"I see. Well I must retire now since the Fellowship leaves early tomorrow I want to be there to bid them goodbye. Good night!" Elladan said and left right after the two bid him goodnight. Silence followed the walk back towards their rooms and only murmured good nights were said.  
  
In the middle of the night Morgan bolted up in bed for no reason at all. Wide-awake now she tried to figure out why she was awake. Morgan decided to make sure Angelina wasn't awake and was surprised that she hadn't locked the connecting door. Morgan quietly opened it to see Angelina was also awake and was staring into space.  
  
"You're awake too?" Angelina said. Morgan nodded.  
  
"I couldn't get back to sleep for some reason. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Angelina nodded and they both strolled down the halls of Imladris in their nightgowns for a while. Morgan decided to walk through the gardens and Angelina just followed. Coming upon a small pond they sat on a bench near it and looked at the stars. Throughout the whole walk there had been silence. Both almost died of fright when they felt a hand on their shoulders. Turning around both came upon the gaze of Elrond.  
  
"Could not sleep?"  
  
"Aye, neither of us could. Maybe it was the thought of tomorrow's events that are keeping us awake." Morgan replied. Elrond nodded and sighed. Again Morgan had the feeling he was holding back something important.  
  
"Come I have something to tell you both." He said leading them both to his study. Morgan shivered for no reason and Angelina had a weird look on her face. "Sit." Elrond said and both sat on a couch.  
  
"What is it you have to tell us Lord Elrond?" Angelina asked. Morgan looked like she was off in her own little world again.  
  
"Do you remember any of your past?" he said. Morgan looked at him sharply.  
  
"I remember my family and where I lived. I remember some of what the tell me." Angelina said while Morgan's face got darker.  
  
"I remember nothing of my family." Morgan said bluntly. Angelina flinched. Morgan had been an orphan and been put in a foster home where she was not liked at all. They had not wanted anything to do with her. She mostly stayed with Angelina when she could and hardly told anyone of her family except Angelina. Elrond nodded and frowned slightly.  
  
"Do you remember any farther back? When you were born?"  
  
"I...cannot...think of anything else." Angelina said trying to think of something that would help. Morgan got up and strode toward the balcony.  
  
"Morgan?" She looked back at Elrond. The problem was...she did remember.  
  
"Laughter......beautiful......trees.....the land...." Morgan shook her head as if trying to get rid of a thought. Suddenly her eyes widened. Elrond nodded slightly and Angelina looked confused and concerned.  
  
"We are elves!" Morgan gasped. Angelina was shocked as Elrond nodded again.  
  
"You are.....You are also sisters." Morgan noticed her mouth was open and quickly closed it. "There is more.....you are the daughters of Elbereth and Manwe." At this Morgan sat down very suddenly with a thump with her head in her hands. Silence reigned for quite awhile after that. Angelina sat very still with the same shocked look. Elrond waited patiently. Morgan suddenly stood straight up with a half angry half sad look with tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"Why were we on Earth then?! Why not Middle-Earth?! WHY?!" Morgan shouted. Angelina jumped at the sudden out burst and it made her remember what Morgan had been through and she didn't even need to.   
  
Elrond still calm replied, " You were lost in the same storm that brought you back. You had wandered too far in your early days and you were too curious. It was also for protection. Although you didn't know that. Until now." Morgan knew that was the shortened version of it but nonetheless she was still angry. She fled the room and without anyone touching it the door flew open and banged shut after her departure. Angelina sat with her mouth open until Elrond spoke again. "She has quite the right to be angry. Do not go after her yet. Now tell me...If you can...what has happened to her from the past that still haunts her?" Angelina didn't want to break that promise but figured he would find out in time anyways. She slowly began telling him about Morgan's foster family.  
  
After Morgan had reached the bench next to the pond once more the tears had finally stopped flowing. Her nightgown was damp and her anger now gone and she understood. Her foster family was never meant to happen really. She sat on the bench for almost the rest of the night. As dawn came Morgan headed back towards her room only to remember that today they would be leaving. Also with a jolt she remembered that the door had opened all by itself as she fled the room. Odd was the only word she could think of as she reached her room to find clothing and various other objects packed for the journey. Morgan figured it was probably Lailwen who had done it. Quickly she dressed in a green tunic and shirt with green leggings. She smiled because she liked the color green and was just about dressed from head to toe in it. That is except for her boots, which were rather comfortable in her opinion. Morgan quickly grabbed her pack and headed out to meet the rest of the Fellowship. When she did she sought out Riven who she hadn't seen since the fall.  
  
"Hello my friend! How are you?" Riven just rubbed against her. Grinning she caught Angelina's concerned eye. Shaking her head she noticed Elrond motioning to her. Morgan quickly walked over to him.  
  
"I am sorry I shouted at you last night Elrond. I also wanted to thank you for letting me and my sister stay here." Morgan said.  
  
"It's quite alright Morgan. I understand. I also have two things to say to you since you left before I could tell you. Your title back then was Merenwen Lathron Nolatari Sairin Rutha Maani Draugwen and unlike your sister I noticed yours is much longer." He said smiling. Morgan also known as Merenwen now grinned at that. "Second is I want to give you this." He held out a bow with gold engravings on it out to Merenwen and then a quiver, which also had gold engravings. Morgan gasped. Her own bow!   
  
"Thank you, Elrond!" she managed to stammer. Elrond nodded and made way for Elrohir and Elladan. Each held out a dagger to her. Both daggers had a black hilt with silver engravings. Grinning she accepted them and again stammered her thanks.  
  
"Stay out of trouble M-wen" Elrohir said. She laughed at the nickname he gave me before saying farewell. Merenwen then went to thinking until they left. Angelina bumped into her.  
  
"Hello my sister. How are you this fair morning?" Angelina asked.  
  
Merenwen smiled and replied, " Just fine dear sister. Now what is your name may I ask?"  
  
"Cytheria Manfalaswen."  
  
"Wow Elrond was right my name is much longer than yours!" Merenwen laughed and mounted Riven. Merenwen glanced back at Rivendell as they left and figured this was the last time she would see it. Cytheria who was atop Thereon again was thinking the same thing.  
  
That's it for the second chapter! I hope to have the third up soon! If its not asking to much review and tell me what I need to improve! 


End file.
